Adventure Time Z
Adventure Time Z is a crossover between Adventure Time, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Dragon Ball Z. This is created by Goji64 Plot/Summary The Ice King Saga Episode 1 Finn and Jake fight threw the ice kingdom and then show up and find that he's kidnapped the princess there's a short fight but then they free the princess and then the Ice King gets all of his power (where he goes crazy) and then states about since he cant destroy this one he will destroy the rest and then opens up the portal and goes threw with a chunk of the ice kingdom. Finn and Ja ke tell the princess to tell everyone that there ok and then they go threw. They land in peach creek and look around. It cuts to the hereos training. They train until they sense a ice minion and are ambushed. They beat the minions (during it Edd has the Red chaos emerald so he shows off its powers to show finn, Ice king sees this and then wants to get the emeralds). The E Fighters are nearly killed untill Finn and Jake hop in and save then then explain the situation They explain themselves and they all train, Finn and Jake learn the Kaioken and after another Ice Minion ambush Finn has a near life death experience and is given a senzu. With the power up Corey and Drew are sure he is in fact a Saiyan. and finn trys to deny it saying hes a human but they say with all that power he must be a Saiyan. Episode 2 Drew, Edd and Eddy are training Finn and Ed and Corey are traning Jake also Ed and Corey are training Jake. Corey gets made cause Jake grows his fist and pounds him into the ground. So he does a bad ass combo on Jake and then Ed tells him "Dont hurt Eds new dogie!". Ed stops Corey and then runs over to Jake and picks him up "Dogie.....?". Jake bursts up with an arua surronding him (Hes flared up). His power level rises fast as then both Ed and Corey go kaioken. During training they here a exsplosion and find the ice king and his minions at the scene. They have a fight and double d is ambushed so Ice King gets it. After a Ice King gain a Chaos Emerald h is able to pump up his minions with chaos energy and create a Super Ice Minion with a power level of 35,000. Which is 7 times a normal Ice minions power level. Episode 3 They battle the super ice minion and then Drew and Corey kill it with a cousins Kamehameha. Ice King retreats with the emerald. They run off to sleep and then later train again. Episode 4 Soon Ice King is able to create multiple Super Ice minions and then they fuse into a omega ice minion. When that happens Finn and Jake will have been completly caught up with the others. The Omega Ice Minion destroys half of the culdisac when the heroes show up and fight it. Episode 5 The Omega Ice Minion nearly brakes Finns arm, after a long fight it trys to attack the beat up Jake, and Finn punched it out the way. Jake prepared to fire his mouth cannon while finn charged a 1 arm kamehameha. The Omega minion fire s super sized ball at them, Finn and Jake both fire at it, then afrer the struggle had been going on for a while Drew and Corey jumped in shooting a Special Beam Cannon and a Kamehameha. Killing the Omega minion. Ice King retreats now having all the emeralds Episode 6 The heroes go to Ice King chunk of his kingdom and prepare for battle. Before the fight begins Ice King gets all the emeralds andd then goes into his full power, he fights them all. Ice King floats into the sky and yells "ILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!". Ice King begins to charge his Zappity Ice Beam, Finn, jake, and Corey all charge there Kamehamehas at fullpower. Drew joins in, they fire and after the struggle has been going on for a while The Eds teleport high above Ice King and pelt him with beams, this causes the Kamehamehas to hit him killing him.... or so they think...... Marcalenes Dad Saga Episode 7 5 Months after the Ice was "killed" they kept his universe travel technoligy. Finn and Jake go back to there universe with Drew, The Eds, and Corey for a visit, they go to the candy kingdom. Drew flips out while Double is running around studdying the place, Finn finds the Princess and then she hugs the shit out of him. After catching up a dark shadow faalls over the room and something begins to appear next to Finn, Drew goes "WHAT THE HELL!!" He trys to blast the form figure but all of a sudden a arm sticks out from it a grabs the blast and crushes it in his hand. Finn goes "Hey marcaline...", now The Eds, Drew, and Corey all flip out. She says she needs Finns help with something, Jake and Corey follow him there while Ed goes crazy eatign side walk and trys to eat peperment butler while Drew flips out, Double D studys the place, and Eddys looking for choclate. Episode 8 Finn, Jake, and Corey arrive at Marcilenes house with her. Jake and Corey uncomfortly twist and turn on Marxalenes couch tryign to get confty. Marcilene and Finnn record her song called "Daddy dp you even love me...", Finn, Jake, and Corey all make awkward faces. Finn "How about we summon your dad", Marcilene says no but still exsplains how. Finn summons him as the monster rises from the ground. Episode 9 Her dad starts out in his Human sized form. He says "ITS SOO GOOD TO BE BACK!!!", he evily smiled as he looked at Finn "Now its time to go suck some souls...". Corey and Jake jumped off the couch in there fighting poses as her dad punched Finn in the face and then threw him at the wall. He pounds on Jake and Corey, Finn withdraws the sword from his backpack, Marciliens dad takes his giant form. Finn trys to stab Marcaliens dad but he grabbed it at threw it dead threw the wall, Marcalien yelled "DAD STOP IT!!!'. He then get Marcaliens base and then says "The family base....Give me this! You dodnt respect it enough!!!", He walks out the front door. Episode 10 They all flee Marcalens house to the candy kingdom. The heroes gather up with Marcilene, Marcaliene is so angry she keeps smashing is smashing and blowing up rocks. Finn and the heroes plan to attack Marcalienes dad in exactly 3 days, Finn, Jake, The Eds, Drew, and Corey all train in a feild for excalty 2 days. Power Levels Episode 1-5 Corey: 9,000 Drew: 9,20 Ed: 8,800 Edd: 8,500 Eddy: 8,600 Sonic: 7,200 (Offscreen) Shadow: 7,850 (Offscreen) Knuckles: 7,500 (Offscreen) Finn: 7,000 Post-Near death expereance: 7,200 Kaioken x4 Finn: 28,800 Kaioken x5 Finn: 36,000 Kaioken x4 Jake: 27,200 Jake: 6,800 Ice King: 6,900 Ice Minions:5,000 Super Ice Minion: 35,000 Omega Ice Minion: 70,000 Category:Goji64 Category:Fan Fiction Category:EENE/DBZ Combinations Category:Pages Category:Stories